Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). For example, multiple access systems include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.
CDMA may be embodied through radio technology such as universal terrestrial radio access (UTRA) or CDMA2000. TDMA may be embodied through radio technology such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio service (GPRS), or enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE). OFDMA may be embodied through radio technology such as institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), IEEE 802.20, or evolved UTRA (E-UTRA). UTRA is a part of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is a part of evolved UMTS (E-UMTS) using E-UTRA. 3GPP LTE employs OFDMA in DL and SC-FDMA in UL. LTE-advanced (LTE-A) is an evolved version of 3GPP LTE. WiMAX may be described based on the IEEE an 802.16e standard (WirelessMAN-OFDMA reference system) and the evolved IEEE 802.16m standard (WirelessMAN-OFDMA advanced system).
Recently, in a communication technology standardization institute (e.g. 3GPP, IEEE, etc.) that establishes a next-generation communication technology standard (e.g. beyond LTE-A), a machine type communication (MTC) has emerged as one important standardization issue. MTC refers to information exchange between a machine and a base station, performed without human intervention.